A Hard Life
by Jenko J. Jenkins 99
Summary: Cuando se va todo a la mierda y una diosa te humilla y te manda a otro universo, solo queda adaptarse, sin embargo es dificil hacerlo cuando estas rodeaso de idiotas ruidosos que destruyen todo, un viejo amigo aun mas destructivo que antes y sujetos extraños con habilidades mas extrañas, oh, mencione a un dragon que trae el apocalipsis? Lo se, mal summary, no harem, solo sasusaku


jejejejejejejejeey mis lindos y adorables lectores, adivinen quien volvio? Yesss, el inigualable, el unico, y el mas sensual de tosos...no, hugh jackman no hace fanfics, pero al menos vuelvo yo

Como sea, hehehey me extrañaron? Espero que si yo los extrañe mucho, ok, me voy por las ramas, hoy vengo a ustedes con una nueva historia, esta ves un cross de naruto y fairy tail que faltan este tipo de xovers, solo hay puros fics de naruto y jojos...se vale soñar no? Como sea, los dejo con la historia

 **disclaimer:** no tengo nada

 **A HARD LIFE**

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Sasuke Uchiha era un niño simple, bueno, tan simple como lo era un heredero de clan en Konoha. Su vida era buena en su opinion, era uno de los mejores en la academia ninja, lo que lo llenaba de orgullo, tenia una familia que, aunque rara, era amorosa a su manera._  
 _Su hermano Itachi, aunque era callado y serio la mayor parte del tiempo lo quería mucho y se tomaba su tiempo para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento._  
 _Su padre, Fugaku, era mas serio y distante que itachi, pero aun así Sasuke sabia que los quería a ambos de igual manera, aunque no lo expresara._  
 _Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, su madre, que tal vez era la mas expresiva de la familia, siempre desbordante de amor y cariño, siempre estaba ahí para el desde que tenia memoria, aunque aveces también regañaba, como es el momento ahora._

 _El pequeño Sasuke de 7 años estaba sentado en la cocina mirando hacia su regazo como si este fuera lo mas interesante que había, tenia miedo de levantar la mirada, ya que ella estaba alli, parada en toda su gloria, con las manos en las caderas y su ceño fruncido_

 _"bien jovencito, me vas a decir porque te peleaste hoy en la academia" su voz, normalmente cálida y cariñosa ahora se alzaba varios tonos mas fuerte de lo normal, ya no tan cariñosa como lo es generalmente._  
 _Ahora, las peleas no eran algo extraño para una academia ninja, sin embargo, estaban prohibidas durante el horario de clases o si un chunin no autorizaba la pelea "y bien" dijo mientras su pie golpeaba el suelo de manera impaciente_

 _"..." Sasuke solo se encogió en su lugar, temeroso de su normalmente cariñosa madre, pero no lo culpen, incluso su hermano y padre se aterraban al ver a su madre enojada "emm, un niño me llamo bastardo, y yo le dije perdedor, y el me quiso golpear y yo me defendí" murmuró en voz baja mirando hacia un costado_

 _La madre uchiha solo entre cerró los ojos mientras veía a su hijo menor con mas intensidad "Naruto Uzumaki no es alguien que insulta a alguien así porque si Sasuke, así que dime, que hiciste?" Ella veía al niño de vez en cuando, y muy a regañadientes admitiría que era la cosita mas linda solo detrás de sus tiernos hijitos, pero eso se lo llevaría a la tumba. Ella sabia muy bien que el niño no era de ninguna manera alguien que insultara a una persona porque si, de hecho, era muy respetuoso con ella_

 _Sasuke solo se estremeció en su lugar, mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para ver a su madre "t-tal vez le dije que era un huérfano débilucho" fue un susurro casi imperceptible, sin embargo Mikoto lo escuchó perfectamente, ahora sin dudas estaba enojada, pero no lo demostró, simplemente se cruzo de brazos y suspiro con cansancio, pero sasuke lo sintio, la decepción se filtraba en ese suspiro, se sintió incluso peor que cualquier regaño que había recibido antes_

 _"Sasuke"_

"Sasuke"

"¡Sasuke!"

"¡SASUKE!"

"¡Maldición!" gruño mientras evitaba unos huesos que volaban hacia el a gran velocidad, el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan brillaban en sus ojos

"¡Que mierda te pasa teme! ¡no te paralices así en este momento!" Lo regaño su amigo a su lado, brillando como un sol y con varias gudodamas orbitando a su alrededor

"Hm, como digas dobe" dijo el Uchiha mientras su rival solo gruñia sin quitar la vista de su enemigo, por extraño que parezca era una mujer flotante con cuernos y tres ojos, si, raro, pero a pesar de eso, esta mujer, Kaguya Otsutsuki era extremadamente poderosa, ya llevaban tres horas peleando y ni siquiera sudaba

"Tienes algún plan Sasuke? A mi ya no se me ocurre nada" la voz de su viejo amigo sonaba mortalmente seria, el lo miro de reojo brevemente, estaba sudando batante, jadeaba con pesades, y una horrible herida en su estomago se cerraba rápidamente

"Tengo una idea, pero si no funciona moriremos ambos" no quiso endulzar las cosas, no serviría de nada en esta situacion, el sabia muy bien que si fallaban todo el mundo estaba jodido "puedes entretenerla unos minutos?" Su única respuesta fue una carcajada seca y el pulgar en alto de su amigo

"Con quien crees que hablas teme, por supuesto que puedo-ttebayo" una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "¡muy bien anciana quieras o no haya voy!" Y sin mas que perder se lanzo hacia Kaguya rompiendo la barrera del sonido y empujando a sasuke hacia atras

"Grrrr maldito idiota" gruño en lo bajo mientras concentraba todo su chakra en su ojo derecho al mismo tiempo que observaba la lucha frente a el

Era raro que hayan pasado de pelear contra Madara en la guerra a pelear con la madre del chakra en una dimensión diferente, paso de ser un páramo marchito con un árbol titanico a un mundo lleno de lava, y no siendo eso suficiente ahora estaban en un lugar lleno de nieve con formaciones rocosas a lo lejos

"Tch" chasqueo la lengua al ver que Naruto fue golpeado brutalmente contra el piso, el rubio ya no tenia la energía para seguir peleando, Sakura y kakashi cayeron de las plataformas de naruto cuando entraron a esta dimension, honestamente, esperaba que estén bien, pero no harían mas que ser una carga si se unían a la pelea, podía sentir su chakra hacercandose desde el noroeste, solo esperaba poder sellar a esta bruja antes de que lleguen

"¡SASUKE LO QUE SEAS QUE ESTÉS PLANEANDO HAZLO RÁPIDO!" rugió el Uzumaki mientras bloqueaba los huesos de kaguya con sus gudodamas cubriendo sus manos como si fueran guantes"¡Y TU DEJA DE LANZARME COSAS ANCIANA!" Bueno, había que admitir que el rubio no le temía a nada

" **Tch, ¡ustedes si que son molestos!, ¡madre acabalos de una vez!** " Zetsu negro dijo desde ka manga de del kimono de su madre que solo estrecho sus ojos, sabia que el descendiente de Indra estaba planeando algo, la cantidad de chakra que estaba mandando hacia su Rinnegan era bastante alta, necesitaba detener lo que sea que tenga que este planeando, sin embargo, el descendiente de Ashura le estaba complicando mucho las cosas, aunque debía admitir que el joven era de admirar, había logrado conectarle golpes bastante fuertes en varias situaciones, pero el otro joven tampoco se quedaba atras, ambos jóvenes eran poderosos por si mimos, pero algo le molestaba mucho  
Ella noto rápidamente que ambos tenían una buena parte del poder de su hijo mayor, no dudaba que en un par de años serian monstruos en el campo de batalla, cuando todo el potencial se desate en ambos no dudaba que podrían incluso vencerla, y eso no le gustaba.  
Pero ambos se habían ganado su respeto aunque quisieran atentar contra su plan de paz mundial, así que rápidamente tuvo una idea que haría las cosas mas interesantes

"Ustedes dos, ambos, admito que e llegado a respetar su determinación y valentía a pesar de que vayan en contra de mi, por eso les daré unas horas, luego de eso, su chakra robado volverá a su legitimo dueño" hablo por primera vez en tres horas la madre de Rikudo Sennin

"¿De que estas hablando?, ¡no me importa si me respetas o no! ¡YO TE DETENDRÉ!" Y así el rubio se dispuso a luchar de nuevo contra la diosa sin notar que detrás de el se formo una especie de portal diferente a los anteriores usado por Kaguya, este parecía una especie de agujero negro con un resplandor azulado a su alrededor, pero parecía que no tenia la fuerza de atracción de un verdadero agujero negro

"¡ESPERA NARUTO!" Intento advertirle, de verdad que lo intento, pero fue en vano cuando la diosa en un impulso de velocidad apareció frente al rubio y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho mandandolo directamente hacia el portal  
Sin embargo el rubio no se dio por vencido, aparentemente esta cosa si tenia un fuerte poder de atracción cuando ya estabas adentro, sin embargo no era algo que lo iba a detener, usando su nueva habilidad para volar se impulso rápidamente hacia la diosa con su mano derecha con un Rasengan listo para dárselo en toda su estúpida cara, sin embargo, el portal se cerro de repente.

Sasuke solo pudo ampliar los ojos, la desesperación palpable en su rostro, su mejor amigo, su rival, su hermano, se había ido.  
Y lo único que quedo de el fue su mano derecha que caía en cámara lenta, el Rasengan se disipaba lentamente a medida que el chakra dejaba de llegar para sostener la tecnica mientras el miembro cercenado caía lentamente al piso

El ruido seco de la mano de Naruto golpeando el piso lo saco de su trance, ya no había forma de derrotarla, el sello solo funcionaria si estaban ambas partes, pero sin Naruto ya no serviría, ya no había nada que hacer

" _Tengo que salir de aqui, necesito encontrar a Sakura y a Kakashi y sacarlos de aquí_ " pensó mientras el sudor bajaba por su cara, no había tiempo para llorar a Naruto, necesitaba llegar a Kakashi y Sakura rapido, sabia que incluso con ellos no podrían hacer nada, pero al menos trataría de alejarlos lo mas posible de Kaguya .  
Así el uchiha desapareció en un shunshin mientras Kaguya seguía de pie mirando el miembro cercenado en el piso

" **¿porque no lo mataste madre?¡podías haberlo matado pero no lo hiciste!** " El Zetsu negro en su manga protesto, sin embargo fue silenciado rápidamente por el instinto asesino que su madre le dirigio

"Dejemos una cosa clara aquí Zetsu, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, tu incluido, tu existencia solo tenia el propósito de liberarme de mi prisión, no ser mi consejero o mi señor, así que espero que no vuelva a pasar" su mirada aun se mantenía en la mano cortada, no había sangre alrededor, ni una sola gota, al parecer el portal cauterizo la herida de forma instantánea.

" **S-si madre** " tartamudeo Zetsu de forma sumisa, no queriendo sufrir la ira de su madre

"..." Kaguya se dispuso a ir por sasuke cuando noto algo. Unas cuantas gudodamas flotaban en el aire, parecían girar sobre su propio eje, hasta que se detuvieron abrupta mente, y se dirigieron hacia donde el Uzumaki fue absorbido por el portal. Levanto una ceja cuando las gudodamas simplemente rompieron el tejido del espacio-tiempo y desaparecieron "* _eso es nuevo_ *" pensó la diosa, no sabia que las gudodamas pudieran desgarrar el tejido del espacio y el tiempo "como sea, no puedo dejar esperando a el otro joven" se dijo así misma con un toque de gracia mientras tomaba la mano cercenada del piso "y tu vienes conmigo" susurro mientras pasaba la mano cortada por su mejilla de manera cariñosa mientras ronroneaba

 **############################**

Sakura y Kakashi se maldijeron mentalmente, iban en dirección hacia donde se suponía que deberían estar Naruto y Sasuke luchando contra kaguya incluso desde lejos podían sentir las potentes explosiones.  
Recuerdan como se separaron de ambos, cuando estaban luchando en la dimensión de lava, ellos estaban flotando en una plataforma hecha de esas esferas negras que Naruto tenia, pero derrepente Kaguya cambio de dimension lo que provocó que las plataformas en la que estaban se desestabilicen y los haga caer hacia un barranco, y de nuevo, de no haber sido por un clon de Naruto estarían muertos, pero lo que mas les preocupaba es que desde hace un par de minutos las explosiones dejaron de sonar a la distancia y el clon que los acompañaba había explotado en una nube de humo, ademas de que el chakra de Naruto ya no se sentía

"Sensei, crees que Naruto y sasuke estén bien?" Pregunto preocupada por sus amigos la pelirrosa.

"No lo se sakura, ya no siento el chakra de Naruto desde hace quince minutos, eso me preocupa, pero tal vez se quedo bajo de chakra y no podemos sentirlo por el inmenso chakra de kaguya" trato de calmar a su alumna el hatake, pero ni el estaba convencido de eso.

"Eso no suena convincente sensei" admitio con pesades, ella deseaba con todo su ser poder creer en las palabras de su sensei, pero sabia perfectamente que lo dicho por el peligiris era imposible

Kakashi solo pudo permanecer en silencio, sakura estaba en lo correcto, la posibilidad de que lo que dijo sea cierto era tan baja como la posibilidad de que naruto se quede sin chakra.  
Asi ambos siguieron en un incomodo silencio, ambos pensando en naruto, con mil pensamientos pasando por sus cabezas, cuando de repente vieron a sasuke aparecer a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos

"¡Sasuke!" Gritaron ambos a la vez mientras se acercaban hacia el azabache que respiraba con dificultad "¿¡Sasuke que paso!?¿¡donde esta Naruto!?" Sakura se habia adelantado a kakashi mientras tomaba a sasuke por el cuello de su camisa

"Yo...naruto...el...el se ha ido Sakura" dijo sasuke con su cabello tapando sus ojos sin ver como los ojos de kakashi se ampliaban ante la noticia y las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en los ojos de sakura

"Q-que quieres decir con eso sasuke" ella pregunto en voz baja, sus brazos temblaban sin soltar la ropa del uchiha, el temor y la tristeza que sentia estaban mas alla de lo que nunca habia sentido antes, kakashi solo podia ver la escena entre sus alumnos mientras su brazo derecho temblaba "¡que quieres decir con que naruto se a ha ido! ¡ese idiota no se pudo haber muerto sasuke! ¡el!...el no pudo haber muerto" las lagrimas caian de la cara de sakura mientras apretaba aun mas fuerte la camisa del uchiha, hundio su cara en el pecho de sasuke aun llorando, negandose a creer que su amigo alla muerto

"N-no se si esta muerto sakura, el...solo cayo en un portal de kaguya, pero...era diferente a los que uso antes" dijo sasuke en voz baja, sintiendo como sakura lloraba en su pecho

" _Naruto..."_ kakashi solo pudo pensar en su alumno, si lo que sasuke habia dicho habia una buena posibilidad de que naruto este vivo

"Sakura, kakashi, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que irnos de aqui pronto, hay que alejarnos de kaguya lo mas posible... no se como, pero tenemos que volver a las naciones elementales, debemos hacer lo que sea para detener a kaguya y el tsukuyomi infinito, incluso si naruto no esta, no podemos rendirnos" no iba a mencionar sobre como la mano derecha de naruto fue amputada de forma brutal, ya ambos estaban muy alterados por la presunta muerte del rubio, no queria darles mas cosas de que preocuparse cuando los necesitaba a ambos en su mejor capacidad

"Sasuke tiene razón sakura, ahora mismo lo mejor que podemos hacer es alejarnos de kaguya, tratar de volver a nuestro mundo e idear una manera de deterla" no tenia tiempo para llorar al hijo de su sensei, no cuando el mundo estaba en peligro y puede que naruto aún este vivo

 _"sniff_ tienes razon sensei, naruto aún puede estar vivo en alguna de las dimensiones de kaguya, tenemos que-" no pudo terminar de hablar cuando a unos metros de distancia un portal se abrió y de alli salio kaguya en toda su gloria, su expresión estoica se mantenia en su rostro

"Ya se iban? Es descortes marcharce de los aposentos de alguien sin antes informar a su anfitrión" su rostro estoico se mantenía allí mientras se burlaba de sus enemigos que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, pero ella noto que estaban sudando pesadamente, sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra ella "no soy una persona que diálogue mucho en medio de un confrontamnieto, pero tengo que admitir lo obvio, yo ya e ganado, su mejor luchador ya no podra interceder en su ayuda, y tampoco serán capaces de sellarme si el, así que por favor les pido que desistan de su lucha" la diosa hablo con su tono calmado y formal digno de la realeza, ni una pizca de arrogancia o malicia en su voz, solo un ligero toque de burla, mas por la situación que por sus enemigos "sin embargo, soy una diosa generosa y benévola, así que les ofreceré una cuantas horas antes de recuperar mi chakra. Podrán poner sus pensamientos en orden y arreglar sus asuntos, se han ganado un poco de mi respeto al combatir tan fervientemente, a pesar de que su causa este mal encaminada" para kaguya esta era una oferta unica, antes, ninguno de sus enemigos tuvieron esta oportunidad, sin embargo, estos dos jóvenes(y sus compañeros) descendientes suyos se lo habían ganado

"No me importa, es cierto que ahora naruto no esta aquí para ayudarnos, ¡pero no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!" Sakura dijo mientras apretaba los dientes con furia, sabia perfectamente que ella no era rival para la diosa, pero aun así lo daría todo en esta, la que probablemente seria su ultima batalla

"Sakura tiene razon, no nos rendiremos" dijo sasuke, su Rinnegan y su mangekyo brillando con intensidad, haría todo lo posible para detener a kaguya  
Kakashi solo pudo sonreír bajo su mascara, a pesar de la situación, ninguno se iba a rendir, el solo pudo ver de reojo a sus alumnos, estaba orgulloso de ellos, sin embargo la falta de Naruto lo carcomia por dentro.  
Porque el no estuvo para salvarlo  
Sin embargo, su linea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida cuando noto un brillo azulado detrás de sasuke, un agujero negro se formaba rapidamente, no sintió ningún tirón de el, pero aun asi, el supuso que este portal era el que kaguya había usado con naruto, y ahí lo entendio, ella iba a deshacerse también de sasuke, y así nadie podría sellarla, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por minuto, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer.

Antes de que su sharingan pudiera notarlo. Kaguya ya había aparecido frente a el, sus blancos ojos mirándolo directamente a los suyos, su tercer ojo pareció brillar una décima de segundo, y un susurro salio de los labios de la diosa

"Así sera entonces" eso había sonado como una sentencia, la mano de kaguya se movió rápidamente y golpeo el pecho de sasuke que gruño al sentir sus costillas y plexo solar fisurarse bajo la presión del golpe, y salio disparado, el pudo ver vagamente el agujero negro que se había tragado a Naruto, supo que nada podía hacer ahora, todo había ocurrido en tan solo un segundo, todo acabará en menos de eso

" _al menos ella no esta aquí para verme fallar otra vez"_ el vago recuerdo de su madre paso por su mente, el día en que ella dijo que siempre estaría a su lado _"porque...porque me tuvo que mentir tan cruelmente"_ su cuerpo se relajo, sus músculos se aflojaron, sus ojos se cerraron. Sasuke uchiha se había dado por vencido

"¡kawarimi no jutsu!"

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe por el grito de su sensei. Cayo al piso pesadamente, su cuerpo no había reaccionado a tiempo para frenarse y derrapo unos metros, pero no le importo, sasuke levanto la cabeza, y noto que se había alejado unos metros de donde esta, pero eso no fue lo que le importo, el vio como ese agujero negro se cerraba rápidamente, su sharingan le permitió ver en cámara lenta como kakashi caía por ese agujero negro hacia quien sabe donde, pudo ver su rostro claramente y kakashi le devolvió la mirada, y le dio su típica sonrisa con su ojo, porque a pesar de todo, al menos pudo salvar a uno de sus alumnos

"...sensei..." un susurro inaudible incluso para kaguya salio de los labios de sasuke al ver a su maestro sacrificarse por el

"¡sensei!" El grito de sakura fue desgarrador ella corrió hacia el agujero negro, pero este ya se había cerrado, desesperada, triste y sin saber que hacer sakura solo pudo caer de rodillas, lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, no se sentía tanta impotencia desde que era una niña en el equipo 7, se sentía tan inutil otra vez, ya había perdido a Naruto y ahora a sasuke, la presión y el estrés la estaban matando, no sabia que hacer y que la responsable de todo estaba a unos metros de ella como si nada, solo la hacia sentir peor

"Hm no esperaba eso" dijo simplemente la diosa mientras flotaba lentamente hacia sasuke "sin embargo admito que fui impulsiva, por poco y cometo un grave error" lentamente desendio, sus pies tocaron la fría nieve, pero a ella pareció no importarle "yo no tengo la culpa de esto dependiente de Indra" llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de sasuke, acariciando sus mejillas tiernamente como lo haría una madre, sasuke aun estaba en shock "la perdida de tu amigo, y ahora la de tu sensei, me culparas de eso a mi?, no deberias, es culpa de Indra por haber transmigrado en ti, pero mas importante es culpa de Hagoromo" una de sus manos tomo suavemente el cuello de sasuke mientras la otra seguía acariciando su mejilla izquierda "el y su estupidez te han condenado a ti y a todos, el fue el principal causante de todo esto, repartiendo el chakra entre los humanos, el fue el que provoco las guerras, el fue quien provoco matanzas, el fue el que provoco la desaparición de tu clan" lentamente su mano se dirigió a su ojo izquierdo "pero mas importante, el fue el culpable de darle esta carga a dos niños, hagoromo solo a causado destrucción y muerte, el darte el ojo de un dios también fue una grave equivocación, tu no mereces esta precion, tu amigo aun menos, pero a el no lo importó " su mano se poso sobre el rinnegan de sasuke "y aun así yo soy la malvada?"

 **"¡GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

El grito de dolor de sasuke hubiese sido escuchado a varios kilómetros si hubiese alguien que lo escuche, pero no fue asi, solo fue escuchado por Kaguya, sakura que solo pudo ver esto con horror y el propio sasuke que se sostenía la cuenca vacía tratando de detener el sangrado

"El ojo de un dios no puede estar bajo el poder de un niño" las palabras de kaguya fueron escuchadas por ambos jóvenes, aun sosteniendo a sasuke por el cuello, no aparto la vista del rinnegan en su mano izquierda "lamento haberte causado tanto dolor, sin embargo mi deber vale mas que tu vida" y sin mas aplastó el ojo en su mano, la sangre y los fluidos brotaron de entre sus dedos "no puedo dejar que algo tan peligroso exista" y como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase lanzo a sasuke contra sakura. Ninguno de los dos reacciono a tiempo, haciendo que se choquen pesadamente "lo diré de nuevo, si vas a culpar a alguien por tu dolor, culpa a hagoromo, el fue quien condeno al mundo" dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los adolescentes "te daré unas horas, sasuke uchiha, te las has ganado, tu sufrimiento te a salvado por ahora" dijo mientras tendía su mano derecha, un agujero negro se formo detrás de los jóvenes que simplemente se quedaron inmóviles.  
Les habían fallado a todos, y fueron humillados, pero lo peor fue para sasuke, el sacrificio de su sensei había sido en vano, por su debilidad el mundo shinobi fue condenado

"hasta pronto, descendiente de Indra" Kaguya simplemente dijo mientras el agujero negro detrás de ellos los succionaba lentamente, sasuke vio a sakura a su lado, ella se había desmayado, el cansancio la había derrotado, volvió su vista al frente para ver a kaguya mirándolo a los ojos (bueno, el ojo) con una mirada que no transmitía nada, el agujero negro rápidamente se cerro y cerro su único ojo sucumbiendo al agotamiento, un ultimo pensamiento paso por su mente...

Porque le habia tocado una vida dura?

 **##############################**

Yyyyyyyyyy eso es todo por ahora, notaran o no que el prota esta ves sera sasuke eh? Pero no se preocupen por el emo vengador, me gusta el personaje cuando era joven (naruto clasic) o en boruto donde a mi parecer es de los mejores, el de ahippuden me dan ganas de matarlo

Como sea, tal vez lo sepan, tal vez no, pero mi personaje favorito es naruto, asi que siempre pense que si haria un fanfic, estaria el de protagonista, y ahora que hago uno donde sasuke es el prota, tsssssssssss es bastante dificil, no es tan facil como parece, porque cuando escribes pensado que naruto es el prota sale con mas naturalidad, o bueno, ese es mi caso. Estare esperando sus reviews (si es que hay) y tratare de actualizar esta mierda lo mas rapido posible, , sin mas bye bye

Pd: vengan a destrozarme de a 10 por favor


End file.
